Sister: The Reason Why
by arcadian viera
Summary: Original gist of story taken from Fushigi Yuugi. DROPPED.


Sisters Forever

sister to sister

_**by kiisa (kisaki akizuki)**_

"I hate you!"

Those were the first words I ever heard in all of my remembered life. I can barely even remember what the person who screamed it out to me and my sister was like. But what I do know is that it took a great effect upon my twin sister, Aya. What I can recall is that my sis and I were playing in the family farm with our favorite horse, Freedom, and the dog, Destiny. We played for hours and hours. Aya and I were having so much fun! But then we ran into our cousin, Midori. She was crying. And while she was doing so, she screamed out those words to us.

It was harsh, really and truly. I asked Aya again and again why she was so affected by all this. But she wouldn't answer me.

In fact, she still won't answer me, even now that thirteen years have gone by since the incident.

"Mizuki Ichizurou! Why do you have to keep on asking me about this anyway? Can't you just forget about it! We're both sixteen now, for goodness' sakes!"

But of course I wouldn't budge. I hated it when she used my full name. So I did the same thing. I took advantage of the fact that I was older than her by 3 minutes. She hated this.

"Well, little sis, I'll give up when you tell me why. You've never been the same since then. So spit it out, Ayasaki."

Aya gave shot me a strange look. "I'll tell you if you don't bother me for a week."

I stared at her, completely taken aback by her answer. "Sure, but no weird stuff, OK?"

"Whatever."

tell me why 

"Will you tell? I haven't bothered you for a full week!" (if you think I didn't survive that week, THINK AGAIN! Although it did take a lot out of me to restrain myself from bothering Aya.)

My twin sister looked at me disdainfully. "Is the week over, Mizuki? I thought only a day passed by."

"Oh, stop being prissy and just answer my long-postponed question. NOW!"

I could _definitely _see murder in her eyes. "Fine. But only if you promise to keep it a secret. Midori's mother will murder me if she finds out I blabbed."

"Ok, fine. I promise.'' I sat down on Aya's bed, willing myself to listen to her without irritating myself. Knowing my sister, I knew she was going to twist the story up with her dramatic sighs and such. Thinking about this made ME sigh.

Oblivious to my misgivings about her story, Aya shook out her long dark hair and began her tale. "As you know, the so-called incident happened thirteen years ago. We were playing in our yard, as I recall."

"Just get ON with it! I know all the darn stupid facts.'' This was really just done to tease her; I knew she hated being interrupted when she was on a monotone.

As I expected, she glared at me. "Then stop interrupting, dear sister. Anyway, while we were playing, Midori came out and yelled out to everyone in the patio how much she hated us."

_"I hate you!" _

_Midori ran into the outstretched arms of her mother. "Mommy, the twins were SOOO mean to me! Mama, they wouldn't play with me!" While her mother whispered amends to her, Midori stole a glance at the twins. As she expected, they wore puzzled expressions on their faces. She smirked. _They'll surely get told off about it. Serve them right, too!

"Of course, I heard what she said and I also saw her smirk at me. I knew something was up. So I decided to investigate. That was the time when we both thought that older people had nothing to do with us, right? Anyway, I decided to poke around a bit to find out what she meant by her smirk. I was surprised when I did."

persuasion and exaggeration 

"Do tell." Prompting Aya to talk is the easiest task in the world, let me tell you.

And, as I expected, she babbled right on. "It was the most horrible thing EVER!"

It was so typical of Aya to exaggerate everything. But it turned out that she was right. It WAS horrible.

I wrote the story down there, so you won't get confused by all of Aya's misleading side-comments.

flashback 

I raced Midori to the library.

"Wait!"

Sure, I heard her scream, but of course, I ignored her. Mizuki and mother were already in the library, waiting for us. Trust my sister to always get to places ahead of me.

"Let's not wait for Midori, 'okay?" I whispered, but the librarian still hushed me.

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "I'll wait for her. Go on ahead and get whatever book you want." Mother smiled. "That's right, Aya. Now, run along, and I'll meet you back here in half an hour, ok?"

"Yes, Mom!" Need I say more? I rushed off into the main section of the library. But I guess I got lost, since I ended up in a completely deserted area of the place. I decided to look around. I really don't like books that much, but one of the books in that section caught my eye. It was really old. But what interested me was that it was glowing. I should have known that it was dangerous, but back then, I didn't care about anything.

Once I opened the book, I saw visions. All of them had one thing in common: my sister.

She seemed older in those brief moments. I saw her in a white ceremonial-like dress, holding up a thick scroll to an altar; I saw her enveloped in the same kind of light as the book I held; my sister in the arms of man that looked like a prince; my sister in a building that looked like it belonged in ancient China; my sister being granted three wishes.

One more flash and it was over. I looked at the clock over the shelf. In less than ten minutes, I had to meet my mother, sister and Midori in the library. I stuffed the now-normal-looking book back into the shelf and raced out of the room.

Of course, I told Mizuki everything about what I saw later on at home. But what I didn't realize was that Midori had heard us, and that was the beginning of my trouble. She tried to get me to tell her where I found the book, but of course, I didn't know. She thought I was lying.

The book in question turned out to be the Book of the Four Gods; a legendary story of a maiden that summoned a god that granted her three wishes. Midori never gave up belief in magic, was always so selfish and snotty; when she heard the story of the book, she immediately wanted those three wishes. Naturally, that made me shut my mouth even more, and so to this day on, that old book remains to be the root of all my problems.


End file.
